TT Season 6 1x1: Ultimatum
by Shadougelover14
Summary: :New Summary: After preventing Slade from stealing some files, the Titans are prepared for an evening of relaxation. However, Slade is determined to gain those files, and kidnaps Beast Boy for an exchange. And if that wasn't enough chaos, a familiar face resurfaces. What do the files contain, and what are the Titans to make of the return of their old friend?


"Another day, another crime prevented!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he was relaxing on the couch.

"So, why was Slade after those files?" he asked as Robin turned away from the computer.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason, we stopped him."

"And if you ask me, we should celebrate with pizza!" Cyborg announced excitedly as he held up a stack of pizzas.

"And my vegetarian pizza?" BB asked.

Cyborg was about to reply, before he paused. "Uhhh…"

"Dude!" BB shouted angrily.

"Sorry, I ordered eight, but I must've left yours at the shop."

BB sighed, standing. "Fine, I'll go get it."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yep. BB BRB!"

Everyone rolled their eyes with a sigh. Beast Boy grumbled to himself as he left the room, and a few minutes later, took flight as a falcon towards town.

::::::::::::::

"Thanks dude!" BB said as he left the pizza shop.

He started down the dimly street, whistling to himself as he twirled the box of pizza on his finger. Unbeknownst to him though, shadowy figures were silently following him in the shadows.

His ears picked up the sound of a soft thud, and he stopped. Things were silent for a few minutes, and he glanced around, before his gaze rested on the pizza box. He gave it a sniff, and his nose turned up.

"Dude!" he grumbled in annoyance as he opened the box.

"I told Cyborg no anchovies! Can't a guy get a decent vegetarian pizza around here?"

As he was ranting, a shadowy figure slowly came up behind him.

"Maybe I can pick 'em off or something…"

As the figure's arms lifted to grab him, Beast Boy suddenly whipped around and slammed the open box of pizza into its face.

"Hope ya like anchovies!" he yelled, before turning into a gorilla and punching it.

The figure, which turned out to be one of Slade's robots, smacked into the wall behind it, and shorted out.

"One robot, Slade? Hmph, and I thought he was smart." Beast Boy remarked as he returned to human form.

He turned around, and was met with about twenty more robots. He let out a brief high pitched yelp, before turning and running down an alley.

"I was kidding!"

The robots followed him, and for a few seconds there was total silence. Then, the robots were sent flying out of the alley by a green triceratops, and Beast Boy returned to normal.

"Oh yeah, go Beast Boy! Who's the best?" He cheered.

However, more appeared, a few at the entrance to the alley, and couple came out from the shadows at the end of the alley.

"Aw come one now! I've had enough excitement for one night!"

They ran at him, and he glanced from one group to the other briefly, before transforming into a small bird and flying upwards. The bots smashed into each other, and exploded.

_Okay, that's taken care of. I'll just fly back to the tower and- AH!_

As he was flying, someone grabbed him, and slammed him onto the roof of a building. The shock caused him to revert back to human form. Before he could try to move, a hand grabbed the front of his uniform, lifted him up, and slammed him against a wall. The back of his head cracked against it, and the world shifted into a mix of colors and lights.

Whoever had hold of him let him go, and he slid to the floor. He dazedly lifted his head, and he could make out the blurred form of a tall man. He knew he'd seen this man somewhere before, but his vision was swimming and his head hurt too much to try and remember. However, when he heard a chuckle, he instantly recognized the man.

"Sl-Slade…" he murmured, before everything went dark.

Slade chuckled as the changeling fell unconscious, before he threw Beast Boy over his shoulder, and jumped down from the building.

"Almost too easy."

:::::::::::::::::

"Okay, seriously, where is Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"He went out to get a pizza…half an hour ago." Cyborg replied, looking worried.

"Oh, I grow worried for our friend." Starfire added.

"And he's not answering his communicator." Raven stated.

"It's turned off. I tried locating it, but it didn't respond." Robin said.

"Perhaps the Soto has misplaced his dog again and mistook Beast Boy for him?" Starfire suggested.

"It's a possibility."

As everyone tried to figure out where their missing team mate could be, the video chat alert rang.

"Someone wishes to have the conference of video." Starfire announced.

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Robin replied as he hit the accept button.

An image appeared on screen, and everyone was stunned.

"Hello, Titans," Slade greeted, "I do hope I'm not interrupting anyting."

"Slade." Robin growled.

"Whatta you want?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll make this simple and cut to the chase. You have something I want," Slade replied.

"The files…" Robin murmured.

"And you'll be handing them over to me."

"And we'd do that because?" Raven asked.

"Because I have something _you_ want."

Slade stepped to the side, and revealed a half conscious Beast Boy held up by two Slade bots.

Starfire gasped in horror, while the others mouths dropped open.

"Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed.

"If you want your little friend here back, meet me at my base with the files. You should know where it is. Don't keep me waiting, Titans, or it's him who pays the price."

"R-Robin…I'm sorry…" Beast Boy moaned, before the video feed was cut off, and the screen went black.

The Titans all shared looks of shock and horror.

:::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
